Runeforging
Runeforging You can access Runeforging by clicking on a rune slot and pressing the "Reforge" button. Note: You do NOT have to unequip the rune to upgrade it. Runeforging allows you to increase the level of a rune while using another one as material. To create higher level runes you need Gems, another rune of less than 5 levels under the rune you want to create and a high enough Enchantment level. If you use two runes of the exact same level, you will gain 2 levels from it; if you use 2 runes of two different levels you will only gain a single level. Runes Runes can be accessed through the Equipment screen however like regular equipment you have to stop working in order to equip/unequip runes. They require their level in Rune Power (RP) to be applied in order to equip them. You can raise an individual piece of equipment's RP by going to the Equipment screen, UNEQUIP the piece of gear you wish to raise the RP on, then click on "Customize/Sell" and then selecting the item from the dropdown menu. At the bottom of the window it will list the number of scrolls required and how many points the item's RP will be raised once you have enough scrolls. If you already have the scrolls on you then all you need to do is click on "Runeforge" to complete the process. Note: RP can only be raised on gear a limited amount of times (it will tell you "1/3" for example meaning you can upgrade the item twice more). If you do not have enough RP on your equipment it will be displayed in red. The maximum RP that items from each tier can have are as follows: T1-T12 = 0, T13 = 2, T14 = 3, T15 = 5, T16 = 7, T17 = 10, T18 = 12, T19 = 15, T20 = 20 (personal tip - don't bother with any items past T16--they're not worth it) By default you get 2 rune slots with the rest having to be unlocked under gem boosts, it costs 500 gems for 3rd slot, 2500 for 4th, etc. Runes were originally acquired through an event that ran from 4/16/17 to 4/25/17 called "Miden Year", then through chest loot afterwards. You cannot wear more than one type of rune on your character at any given time and cannot be put up for sale on the market beyond rune level 15. Rune of the Scout * Increases experience from Scouting by 25%, +5% for each level afterward Rune of the Merchant * Increases experience from Selling by 25%, +5% for each level afterward Rune of the Mountain * Increases experience from Mining by 25%, +5% for each level afterward Rune of the Lake * Increases experience from Fishing by 25%, +5% for each level afterward Rune of the Forest * Increases experience from Woodcutting by 25%, +5% for each level afterward Rune of the Grassland * Increases experience from Gathering by 25%, +5% for each level afterward Rune of the Beginning * Increases the amount of T1-T5 items gained by a flat amount by 20+((10 * Runelevel) * (Runelevel/2.5)) Rune of Questing * Lowers the amount of required quest items to complete a tradeskill quest * Level 1 = 2% reduction, +2% for each level afterwards Rune of Convocation * Attracts citizens to your island on every (x) tradeskill attempts * Level 1 starts at every 4900 attempts, -75 attempts for each level afterwards Rune of Exhaustion * Tradeskills will persist at 50% of their speed for (1000+(250 per level)) actions after the workload * Level 1 adds 1250 actions after the workload ends, +250 for each level afterwards Rune of Seafaring * Increases maximum allowed Seafaring Points by (x)SP per level (default is set to 10000 SP) * Level 1 increases maximum by 6000 SP, +1000 SP for each level afterwards